Small Forward
by Mindy Mousie
Summary: An early morning, friendly rivalry game of hoops between brothers.


_I wanted to write another Leo and Raph piece; I was given the prompt "3AM" (thanks, Alex)._

* * *

><p>The summer's tent fought a losing battle against autumn's approaching wind, and one could just about hear the dying sizzle trickling from the concrete. Cooler nights brought the animals out to play, and more city noise disguised the many underground networks and secret gatherings.<p>

Behind an abandoned pharmacy, a basketball's rhythmic protest alerted a stealthy, curious citizen. He was certain there wasn't a court behind the old place and it was mostly used, ironically, as a quick drug swap. Careful to quieten his tracks, the night watcher probed for a closer look.

A hunchback in a dark hoodie drifted the ball around the small lot with persistent intention like if he were in the middle of a heated game with others. He'd stop, whistle the ball through the air, and smack it against the wall. No hoop for a goal; just a loner and his game at 3AM.

Well, 3:05 to be exact.

"Your aim is a little off, Rocket Raph," the sidelining citizen mused, dripping from the shadows with arms on his hips. "No after party for you tonight."

Raphael thumped the ball a few times and cackled, "How did you pass cheerleading camp with that ugly mug? They oughta staple the pompom to your face." He made sure the ball bounced as close to his unattractive cheerleader's body as possible. "Don't you have another hour before your run, Bro?"

Leonardo inhaled the damp morning air and shuffled on the lot, surveying the perimeter. He grinned as Raph ran circles around him, "I retired a little earlier than usual last night. Finished the book I was reading and thought I would meet you out here."

"Babysitting me?" Raph removed his hoodie and juggled the worn ball in hands. "Is that what a man of your stature and intelligence does? Looks forlornly at others as his pathetic little life passes him by?" He pouted his lower lip and then stuck out his tongue as the ball smashed against the ground again. "Know what we call that on the street?"

Leo humored the Bashing Wagon. "Go on. I'm sure I've been called worse."

Raph whipped around and pitched a shot behind his shell, striking it at the wall beautifully. "Loser!" in a hushed tone, and Leo cocked a grin in retort.

"I see the vocabulary app that Don put on your phone as a joke is working. You even used it correctly in a sentence, and I'm well aware of street lingo, thanks. I do retreat from my throne every now and then."

Feeling competitive, Raph tossed the ball in Leo's direction, who haphazardly caught it and threw his brother a curious look. Between breaths and pacing around the lot, Raph snapped, "Alright. You're off the throne so show me what you got since you already out here."

Leo was more graceful with the ball and treated it almost like crystal. Raph laughed at him, almost choking on his breaths. "Are you one with the ball, Prince? Touching it like a pansy! It's a man's world on this lot, BRO!" He beat his chest like primal drums. "That ball is your lifeline, and I'm the- the wolf!"

"Are you going to chat all morning or play in this vicious jungle?" he gleamed and swam around the lot, beating the ball a little more each time. "Will you stand and protect your land, little brother?"

Raph furiously spat to the side. "Stop saying that! Hell, you don't know if you were born first! I'll call YOU little brother and see how you like it!" Before Raph knew it, Leo had already trailed around him, but just as he was ready to throw a shot, Raph blocked him and felt a surge of adrenaline. "Not bad, little bro! Played enough games with Mikey, huh?"

"Ohhh," Leo sing-songed while dribbling, "I watch a little bit of it now and then. Who knows. I might have spied on you a few times, too."

The fire rushing through him, Raph leaned forward and was ready for the attack. "We call that a CREEP-ER. Are you a creeper, little bro?" He proceeded in a voice made for an after-school special, "Creepers are not our friends. They belong in jail with the other maggots, kids!"

And Raph couldn't block the shot that time. His venom was enough to give Leonardo an extra, arrogant boost.

"Shit!" Raph grabbed the ball before it voyaged into the wet grass.

Leo was as calm as the morning sky. He eagerly watched Raph quickly set into a new game, losing again, and always mumbling curse words into the dawn. Finally, after game four, he cooled his head and won a few championships against Leo, and being the type of person he was, Leo urged himself to say some motivational words such as '_see what happens when you think about your situation before barging in', 'you are better at something than me'_, and '_you can be intimidating without throwing one fist_'. Instead, he settled for the less is more method, after countless games.

"Well played."

They cooled off in the grass and watched the sunrise together, in peace, for the first time in years.

* * *

><p><em>I guess I like to write Leo and Raph having friendly rivalry moments. I suppose there's already enough big Leo and Raph fanfic catfights out there to last for a lifetime. Hope you enjoyed~<em>


End file.
